La caja de Pandora
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Comenzó por una inevitable coincidencia. Desde muy lejos, vio a esa niña en la torre del reloj, esperando. Miró sus ojos, encontrando la tristeza en ellos. No lo pudo evitar, y fue a su lado. Ella era amable y él astuto. Ella la hija de la justicia, y él de un mago ladrón. Aunque se amaban, ¿de qué servía? Sólo tenían que esperar a que esa joya, fuese destruida.
1. Perdón

_**¡Ciaossu!** _

_¿Cómo se están pasando estas fechas, lindas zanahorias? Espero que bien, en esta ocasión, les traigo una mini-colección de historias dedicadas a los fans de la linda OTP del KaiAo, en especial a un brujo matemático y a la Kohai más bella de todas. Espero que sean de su agrado~_

 _ **Status:** (1/5)_

 _ **Summary:** Sus malas decisiones, hirieron a la persona más importante para él. La mentira nunca es la mejor aliada. Para corregir su error, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenece, todos los derechos dea utor, van para su creador, Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

 _ **Perdón**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La mentira alcanzó el límite. Él ya no aguantaba mentirle. No al ver esa linda sonrisa cargada de inocencia, dedicada sólo para él y nadie más. Sus preciosos ojos cerúleos brillaban al verlo, como si una lluvia de estrellas se hubiese derramado en ellos. Aoko Nakamori amaba a Kaito Kuroba, su amigo que, al paso del tiempo, se convirtió en su pareja.

Ella le sonreía, lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por su bienestar. No existía la noche en que Kaito no se deleitara con los exquisitos platicos que la Nakamori preparaba para la cena. Al ladrón le encantaban esas noches, pues sabía bien, que más tarde disfrutaría de algo más delicioso en su habitación… En compañía de su amada.

Sin embargo, el paraíso colorido que ambos crearon, se hizo añicos en un robo nocturno del Kuroba. La chica lo vio, su rostro libre de monóculo y sombrero blanco, siendo tenuemente iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna. Y bastó sólo un instante para que sus miradas se encontraran, pero fue bastante fugaz. Kaito se colocó los accesorios que retiró con anterioridad, yéndose rápidamente de ahí. Aoko fingió estar dormida, en compañía del resto de personas, las cuales fueron a ver el maravilloso show de Kaito Kid.

Ninguno de los dos quería creer en lo que vieron esa noche. En especial, la hija del inspector, después de todo, ésta odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, al tan famoso ladrón plateado. Y por parte del castaño, no olvidaría los orbes que tanto adoraba, llenos de dolor… Nunca.

Cuando llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras, encerrándose en su habitación. Teniendo como compañía al silencio y a la soledad —producto de la constante ausencia de su padre—, Aoko no tardó en deshacerse en lágrimas. Un ardor intenso nació en su pecho, y le dolía, le dolía a más no poder. ¿Acaso todo su amor fue una mentira? ¿Sólo fue una muñeca con la que jugó? La simple idea incrementaba su llanto. Y al momento siguiente, el vidrio de su ventana se rompió en mil pedazos, asustándola a gran nivel. Sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho, al ver al responsable.

Aún usando el albino traje, Kaito había entrado a la habitación de la joven. Valiéndole un carajo tener una aparición de esa clase. La puerta no era una opción. Conocía a la joven Nakamori, encontrándose en ese estado, ella lo ignoraría por completo.

—Debes escucharme —pidió, tratando de sonar serio. Sin lograrlo con totalidad, la súplica se transmitió en cada letra.

—Y tú reparar mi ventana —replicó ella, sonando molesta. Y de verdad lo estaba. Inevitablemente, una suave risa salió de los labios del mago. Esa melodía, alcanzó a menguar la tristeza que envolvía a Aoko.

Incluso en momentos críticos, él seguía siendo un idiota.

Sin esperarlo, pero deseándolo, la castaña recibió un abrazo por parte del ladrón. Sus malas decisiones, hirieron a la persona más importante para él. Haber mantenido su máscara, fue un gran error. La mentira nunca es la mejor aliada. Para corregir su error, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. No… realmente, realizaría lo imposible por ella.

—Sé que debes odiarme, pero…

—Aunque quiera hacerlo… —suspiró, su voz llorosa le dificultaba hablar—. N-no puedo. Sólo puedo amarte, no odiarte… —y lloró, esta vez en los brazos de la persona que más quería.

—Aoko… yo…

—Que esta sea la última vez, Kaito —suplicó, pero un tinte de advertencia se presentó—. No quiero más secretos o mentiras.

El aludido hizo su agarre aún más férreo. Jurándose a si mismo, que ya no la haría llorar.

—Y así será, Aoko.

* * *

 _Y eso es todo, gracias por leer. ¡Felices fiestas y año nuevo!_

 _Ciao~_


	2. Culpable

_**¡Ciaossu!**_

 _Sí, tan r_ á _pido y llego con actualizaci_ ó _n, pero aprovechaba de una vez que ya tenia listo esta historia. Ya el resto, serà subida de forma... astral (?) Cuando los planetas se sincronicen :v Y con ustedes, mi segundo lime publicado uwu/_

 _ **Status:** (2/5)_

 _ **Summary:** Aceptaba su crimen, incluso si _é _se era capaz de llevarla al mismo infierno. Jamas lo negar_ í _a, amaba a Kuroba Kaito que, en las noches, era su peor enemigo._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para su creador, Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

 _ **Culpable**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Era lo correcto? Por supuesto, no se trataba de algo malo. Era algo natural. ¿Debía hacerlo con él? La cuestión la consideró estúpida, ella lo amaba, jamás lo podría hacer con alguien que no fuera el mago de encantadora sonrisa. Suspiró al estar cara a cara con la puerta de la casa del nombrado anteriormente. Siempre era puntual y Kaito lo sabía. Las siete de la noche, era la hora de su encuentro, ahora que ambos habían adquirido una satisfactoria costumbre. En tan solo un minuto más, la puerta se abrió.

—Aoko…—nombró suavemente, con un matiz de notoria sorpresa. No esperaba verla hoy. ¿El motivo? Se trataba de la noche más importante de todas, con el robo que marcaría el hito en su vida: Pandora lo esperaba en el museo de la ciudad. Cuando la chica de cabellos castaños lo visitaba, siempre llegaba con ligeros segundos de retraso. Hallazgo que encontró el detective lunático del tiempo.

— ¿Pu-puedo pasar? —cuestionó con timidez. Sus mejillas adquirieron un sutil rojo, haciéndola ver adorable. Para Kaito, simplemente irresistible.

Inclinándose hacia un lado, permitiéndole la entrada. No tardó ni un segundo en atraparla. Refugió el rostro en el cuello ajeno e inhaló el embriagante aroma femenino. Con la anterior acción, el ladrón notó el estremecimiento de Aoko. Se separaron la distancia prudente para poder observarse, el contacto visual duró un breve momento. Sin previo, los labios del más alto ya se habían unido con los de ella.

Y el juego inició; ninguno pensaba perder.

Sinceramente, la tomó por sorpresa, pero a pesar de ese aspecto, no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder. Rodeó el cuello del mago con sus delgados brazos, abrazándose y apegándose completamente a él, ansiosa por más. Entretanto, Kaito la tomaba de la cintura, llevándola en vilo hasta su habitación, conocida muy bien por la joven, al igual que él conocía su esbelto cuerpo.

Complacientes caricias en sus piernas, lentas lamidas en su pecho y clavículas, mordidas tenues pero anhelaste en su cuello, besos hambrientos en sus labios. Cada emoción generada por los anteriores actos era tan perfecta… Tan placenteras. Con la gracia de una vela, Aoko se derretía entre los brazos, de quien fue por mucho tiempo, su estimado amigo de su monocroma infancia.

Sus hábiles manos, expertas en realizar trucos de magia que asombraban a millones de personas, sabían dónde, cómo y cuándo tocar, provocándole soltar suspiros y hasta gemidos, acompañados con su nombre. Su ávida y traviesa lengua, ya había tenido el privilegio de probar cada parte del cuerpo de la Nakamori, gozando de su exquisito sabor.

La mirada zafiro de Kaito ya se había encandilado al verla sin ninguna prenda, dejando expuesta su nívea y tersa piel. Aquella no era la primera —ni tampoco la última— vez que lo hacían. Sin embargo, ella solía hacerse la difícil, incluso cuando lo visitó a su casa para realizar ese acto. Mismo que ya resultaba tan adictivo, mucho más que cualquier droga.

Al final, carecía de importancia cuánto pusiera de resistencia, pues como era habitual, en todas sus competencias —o la mayoría—, desde que eran unos castos niños, Aoko perdía. Y esta vez, terminó entregándose al chico sobre suya. Fuertemente, mordió su labio inferior, en un intento que resultó inútil para silenciar sus jadeos. Una vez que él le retiró la ropa interior, dándole acceso directo a su zona más sensible y delicada. Ya no existía marcha atrás, y si la hubiera, no le interesaría. Porque lo que iba a proseguir, lo disfrutaría. A partir de ese momento, el ladrón de guante blanco, tomaba las riendas del contexto.

No le molestaba, al crecer y madurar, sabía que existían momentos en que era necesario tragarse el orgullo y ese era uno. Al final de todo, lo que venía era su más ilícita adicción.

Y así sucedía, lo disfrutaba de principio a fin. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué siempre lloraba al terminar? ¿Por qué la culpa la carcomía cuando regresaba a su casa, luego de hacer el amor con él?

Porque no era lo correcto. Simplemente, no estaba bien acostarse con un ladrón, el mismo que producía gran cansancio a su padre.

—A-ah… Ka-Kaito…

El nombrado separó tenuemente sus parpados, observando a la castaña bajo de él. Sus ojos llorosos, sus mejillas enrojecidas, su piel brillosa por el sudor, haciéndola parecer una bella perla. La detalló aún más con el mirar, no quería quitarse aquella imagen de su mente. Sonrió con amplitud, orgulloso de ser el culpable de su estado. Tomándola de la cintura, aceleró sus movimientos, ocasionando que la chica incrementara el volumen de sus gemidos.

Luego de que ambos terminaran, dejando las cenizas del acto, ella cayó dormida.

«Hermosa…» pensó él, al verla descansar.

Admirando su sereno rostro, siendo besado por la suave luz grisácea de la luna. Suspiró, llenándose de determinación para culminar el deber que le esperaba esta noche. La tapó con sus sabanas, para luego acercarse a ella y besar su frente tiernamente. Kaito no era estúpido, era consciente del sentimiento que sufría ella, y por eso esa noche, eliminaría ese problema desde la raíz. Por un futuro libre de lágrimas y colmado de sonrisas. Él lucharía por el momento en que, al fin, pudieran ser felices como se merecen.

—Te amo, Aoko.

Y en un rápido chasquido de dedos, se encontró vestido en su albino traje. Dedicándole una última mirada, se retiró del lugar saltando. Una vez que la Nakamori se encontraba sola, ésta sonrió.

—Y yo a ti, Kaito —susurró, antes de dormir completamente. Rezando para que su amigo de la infancia, regresara sano y salvo… A su lado.

No se sentía culpable al tener esos pensamientos por él, pues el amor que le dedicaba al chico, no se oxidaría por nada ni nadie.

* * *

 _RanKudoi: Gracias por la zanahoria uwu me alegra que ta haya gustado aunque haya sido KaiAo. El ShinRan en mi, se encuentra en un profundo Hiatus, a no ser que lo haga Slash :v Por cierto, me halaga que me digan eso, tu tambi_ é _n lo haces, cuando tenga oportunidad, te morder_ é _._

 _Angel-LauraR: Ay, tenemos aqui a la Kohai m_ á _s bella, no me lo esperan -ironia mode ON- Ya, sabes que el MiSaru me pone pendeja nwnU y me distraigo con gran facilidad. Me alegra muucho que te haya gustado, pues eres el mejor juzgado para el KaiAo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Ciao~

¡Feliz año 2016!


	3. La caperucita roja del lobo

_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

 _Ahora que soy libre, otra vez, les traigo actualizacion. Una que es especial._ _Este es un regalito para la Kohai más sensual de todo el mundo,_ _Angel-LauraR_ _. Te conozco hace unos meses, pero me caes demasiado bien y encuentro que eres una de las mejores personas que pude encontrar en mis paseos por el fandom. En el tiempo que llevo haciendo fanfics, nunca había conocido a una chica tan seria, fria y a veces amargada. Pero pervertida como yo, con la que pudiera hablar y reírme por horas. Y que aguanta mis fangirleos y gritos. Ah, mis retrasos igual uwu/_ _Gracias por darme el honor de ser parte de tus madrugadas. Este es mi regalito que te mando con todo mi amor._

 _Sin más, ¡Disfruten!_

 _ **Status:** (3/5)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para su creador, Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

 ** _"La caperucita roja del Lobo"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Estaré bien, papá.

Con una encantadora sonrisa, Aoko le respondió plenamente y llena de honestidad a su padre, el cual en respuesta le devolvió el afecto pero con más preocupación mostrada en sus facciones. Estaba asustado después de todo. Su hija tenía que atravesar el bosque para visitar a su abuela la cual por cuenta propia vivía allí. Su pueblo era tan pequeño que el bosque era totalmente peligroso, se cuidaban mutuamente.

—Por dios —suspiró, posando una de sus palmas de la mano en su mejilla derecha—. La abuela es egoísta por llevarte tan lejos todos los días.

—No es así —sonrío divertida—, ¡es genial ir al bosque!

—No es cierto —lanzó una mirada de enfado—. Hija mía, el bosque es peligroso, ¡pueden haber miles de criaturas! —espetó.

—No te preocupes, papá —suavemente, se balanceo para abrazar a su padre; un señor de rasgos gruesos y bigote negro. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste

—Aoko… —susurró con algo de melancolía—. Siempre toma el camino _directo._

Ella asintió; a veces, era bueno mentir. Su nariz no crecería jamás.

—Entonces, ¿estarás bien? —volvió a preguntar, separándose de ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! —alzó sus brazos en total grado de animación.

El padre logró sonreír.

—Que te vaya bien.

—Me voy.

—Aoko —antes de que ella se marchará, su padre la llamo haciéndola voltear—. No olvides que eres _la caperucita roja._

Hubo un momento de silencio, la incomodidad se manifestó. La castaña forzó una sonrisa llena de dolor, agachándose para coger su canasta.

—Lo sé —dijo—, y demasiado —musitó algo apenada.

 _La caperucita_ llamada Aoko se colocó de pie para abrir la puerta de su casa y lanzarse a la gran aventura del bosque. No era honesta con su padre, tampoco le mentía. Era la única familia que tenía. Su madre, hacía mucho tiempo, había sido comida. Pero las ansias de ir a aquel lugar, aumentaban con cada ida y vuelta que daba. Hace apenas semanas, sentía que alguien la seguía, podía ser un extraño por lo que las ganas de correr y pedir ayuda la invadieron pero cada vez se calmaba cuando veía una cola pasar por los árboles.

Era una sombra negra.

Ahora, como siempre pasaba por los mismos lugares, anteriormente aceptaba que tomaba desvíos pero eso pasó. Ahora tomaba el directo. No negaba que las veces que lo veía, jamás cruzaban miradas, porque las desviaban. Esa era la regla de su realidad, comenzando como una supuesta coincidencia, siendo en verdad una inevitable escena.

Ella era _la caperucita_ y aquel chico, jugaba el papel del _lobo_ feroz.

El cruel, despiadado, asesino… Lobo.

La Nakamori quería verlo, sus ganas incrementaban. La ansiedad de presenciar aquel rostro era evidente. Sólo podía ver su peculiar color café, aunque fue sólo una miserable vez.

— ¡Kya!

Pensando en lo prohibido, no notó cuando una rama paso por sus pies, rozándola con fuerza para hacerla caer.

Atrás de aquel robusto árbol, él la observaba como siempre.

 _«Esa estúpida chica es muy torpe»_ Pensó con algo de simpatía.

Sólo la miraba, veía sus pequeñas lágrimas querer salir pero a la vez obstinada no las dejaba fluir por querer hacerse la fuerte. No pudo evitar sonreír, extraño proviniendo de aquel lobo, cuyo nombre era Kaito. Su pelaje era de un marrón codicioso, por eso su manada le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con los humanos quienes la deseaban; pero desde que Aoko cruzó ese bosque en aquel camino no la veía como una maldad.

Era sólo una chica normal.

Nuevamente, la miró.

—Eso debe doler —susurró, dejando su hablar para el mismo.

Dudoso y silencioso, buscó algunas hierbas medicinales las cuales el bosque tenía por doquier. Al encontrarlas, rápidamente las acumulo en sus manos, dejando ver sus garras. Kaito las ignoró por completo con cierto fastidio, para luego con ellas tomar una rama botada en el suelo y lanzarla lejos, haciéndola distraer.

— ¡Ah! —hipó por segunda vez la caperucita por aquel sonido proveniente de la _nada._

Aprovechando su distracción, el muchacho rápidamente camino como un lobo en acecho, silencioso para dejar las hierbas atrás de la chica.

No podían verse, ni tocarse, ni hablarse.

Porque su encuentro marcaba el final.

Un final destinado en tragedia.

Sólo la ayudaba y miraba de lejos como hace varios días atrás. Después de aquel acto, se recostó atrás del árbol esperando su reacción a sabios oídos, para él, sus peludas orejas que marcaban lo que era.

Aoko notó la presencia detrás de ella, quería voltear pero sabiendo quien era… Se contuvo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ellos estaban malditos, condenados, verse era tabú. Por lo que espero resignada y al notar que ya no estaba volteó y al ver lo que le dejó, sonrío honestamente.

—Vaya, ¡qué suerte! —se hizo la sorpresiva, mostrando abiertamente su alegría—. ¡Así podré curarme! —las tomó y las guardo en su canasta, buscando también entre ella para apreciar una roja manzana. Con una sonrisa, se levantó y silenciosamente la _dejo caer_. Quedándose allí.

El animal, al ya escuchar que los pasos se iban alejando más y más, se levantó dejando su nariz actuar, haciendo que ésta oliera una fruta en específico. Kaito, apoyado en el tronco volteó viendo la roja manzana que Aoko había dejado caer por casualidad. Sorprendido, sus orejas se levantaron y camino hacia ella.

— ¿Se le habrá caído? —se cuestionó, inclinándose levemente para atrapar la manzana y verla con atención—. Es una estúpida —chasqueó su lengua, mostrando falso enfado.

¿Qué haría con la manzana? Aquella fruta era imposible que saboreara en su paladar. Era su fruta prohibida, él era un lobo, carnívoro y despiadado, de sangre fría, ¿por qué una manzana?

Entrecerrando sus ojos, guío la manzana hasta sus labios y la besó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al hacer el frio contacto, se exaltó tanto que dejo caer la manzana al suelo.

— ¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?! —exclamó sorprendido, tomó sus cabellos algo desesperado—. Esa estúpida chica es _la caperucita_ que mi líder nombró —recordó—, y yo _el lobo_ … —lo entendía, le habían contado el cuento. Su cuento, por ende su final: su destino.

La muerte.

Apretó sus dientes frustrado y caminó hacia la manzana, la volvió a tomar y se dejó llevar por los caminos, con ella guardada en sus bolsillos.

[...]

La chica de ojos azules siguió su paso como siempre, para finalmente llegar hasta la casa de su abuela.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí, abuela! —gritó.

—Bienvenida. —la anciana le sonrió desde que abrió la puerta, ella reposaba tranquilamente sentada en una silla del comedor.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó Aoko, sacándose su capa roja y colgándola en el perchero—, ¿te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien, querida —embosco una sonrisa—, la pregunta es: ¿cómo estás tú?

—Bien —dijo, caminando hasta una de las sillas, sentarse y dejar apoyar su canasta en la mesa—, ¿qué sucede abuela? —la pequeña notó su inquietud a cada palabra.

—Sabes —cerro sus ojos—. He estado leyendo un libro muy interesante.

— ¿En serio? —sonrió—, la abuela lee mucho. Me gustaría que me prestes un libro…

—Entonces éste te gustara —discretamente afilo su mirada, se levantó y de un cajón saco el libro para volverse a sentar y dejarlo en la mesa, logrando que su joven nieta, pudiera fácilmente leer el titulo—. Es muy interesante.

Ella guardo silencio por unos momentos, al leerlo, una flecha se estrelló en su frágil pecho pero como pudo; dejo exclamar una sonrisa como siempre.

—Ya lo he leído —corto el hielo miserablemente—, y sí… lo es.

— _El lobo y la caperucita roja_ —clavó sus palabras en los sentimientos de su nieta—. El lobo es malo, se la quería comer. Con esas desagradables garras, esos filosos colmillos, aquellas repugnantes orejas y por último: su peluda y fea cola.

—Hm… —musitó adolorida—, es algo… —angustiada, no pudo encontrar la palabra indicada—. Peligroso.

—Por eso —agarró las manos de la menor—, no debes acercarte al _lobo._

—Pe-pero, abuela —trató de hacerla razonar, penetrando su castaña mirada en las mieles de su abuela—. ¿Quién dice que el lobo es malo?

—El cuento.

— ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡El cuento no siempre tiene la razón! —reclamó—, _el lobo_ también puede tener sentimientos… —apretó sus manos—. _El lobo_ no siempre es malo, también tiene emociones, no quiere lastimar a _caperucita_ y ella… no es ciega ni estúpida, ignorante ni tímida ¡ella también sabe lo que pasa! —alzó la voz.

— ¡BASTA! —se levantó de un golpe, haciéndola temblar—, ¡es lo que hay, Nakamori Aoko! —gritó—. ¡Tú has sido elegida para ser _la caperucita_! ¡Tú eres la protagonista de esta historia! —pausó—, como todas… debes seguir estando ciega. No debes quitarte la venda de tus ojos, tienes que seguir la historia… no existe un final feliz aquí, Aoko. Tu madre… es el ejemplo; murió comida por el lobo.

La nombrada oprimió sus labios, ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella la caperucita de aquel cuento?! ¿Por qué precisamente _la caperucita_? Si fuera una simple aldeana, hubiera podido hablarle al _lobo_ pero… pero si fuera una simple aldeana, jamás se hubiera encontrado con _el lobo._

Era algo, dulcemente doloroso.

Sus movimientos estaban atados a un hilo, donde arriba los manejaban como marionetas. Más allá que una _tradición_ , era obligación ser _la caperucita._ Cuando una niña nace pocos días después de que la antigua poseedora de la capa roja pasara la etapa de la adultez, la que tenga la sangre más carmín, más dulce, era la elegida. Algo estúpido ¡pero verdad! Aunque ella tuvo otro desarrollo.

Al pensarlo tanto, agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos de su abuela que le decía que se detuviera, que ya era muy tarde para salir al bosque ¡¿pero que importaba?!

Sólo le quedaba correr, correr de su destino, de su condenada realidad.

Huir de la tragedia que intentaba abrazarla… y nunca soltarla. Y ella, nunca se dejaría atrapar.

[...]

Al día siguiente, el lobo pasó entre arbustos y árboles, desde lejos del sendero para no toparse con ella. A estas horas se suponía que tenía que aparecer, pero era extraño que él estuviera allí, esperándola.

Era un estúpido, su líder ya le advirtió de las consecuencias, de todo y además de su deber. Suspiró, inconscientemente sus piernas lo guiaban hasta allí, ¿pero que podía asegurar que eran sus pensamientos, sus acciones y que no estaba siendo controlado? Ser denominado ''El Lobo'', era asqueroso. Seguir aquel cuento supuestamente de hadas también lo era, pero ellos estaban atrapados allí y _no eran los únicos_ pasando por eso.

Tal vez en otra realidad, la sirenita se esté convirtiendo en humana o en espuma; tal vez la grulla esté con su amado, o muerta porque se quedó sin plumas para darle a su amado. En otra realidad, en otro cuento, otro mundo alternativo, a esa vez. Todos vivían condenados a sus cuentos.

Kaito suspiró, con su corazón adolorido, notando cómo en uno de los senderos, ella estaba en el suelo. La caperucita estaba allí. Se alarmó y corrió hacia ella pero a medio camino todo se detuvo. Verdad, no podía verla, tampoco tocarla y preguntarle si estaba bien.

— ¡Maldición! —frunció el ceño mientras mordía su labio inferior.

La capa roja tapaba casi todo su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, blancas y cremosas, su rostro que dormía con sufrimiento, su expresión, su dolor. El lobo vaciló y alzo levemente su mano teniendo intenciones de acariciarla, pero obviamente ojos ajenos dirían que quería comérsela.

Y no dejar ni la más mínima carne.

Se alejó levemente y escapó como debía, escondiéndose atrás del árbol, tenía que entender que su ''encuentro'', al fin y al cabo, era el escenario que conducía al final. Así que, débilmente, tenía que esconderse como siempre, mientras ella tomaba el camino directo.

Pasando los minutos transformados en horas. Ella abrió sus ojos y se empezó a mover. Agarró su cabeza, sentándose y recordando lo de ayer. Su cabeza le dolía.

—Aún no llegó a casa —suspiró—, papá se va preocupar —trató de colocarse de pie.

Como siempre, aunque estaba allí, Aoko sentía aquella mirada penetrándola, sintiéndose vigilada y a la vez protegida.

 _«Seguro que se oculta detrás de ese árbol como siempre_ _»_ Ella entrecerró su mirada, la voz de su abuela seguía retumbando y perturbando su cabeza.

Entonces, como era su deber, agarró sus cosas, limpio un poco su ropa y siguió caminando pero esta vez a su casa.

Kaito cerró paulatinamente sus ojos, viéndola cómo avanzaba. No percibía su mirada y su voz tampoco llegaba. Para ambos, sus suspiros se sentían inútilmente.

Pero estúpidamente, estaba bien.

Ella era indefensa y él molesto, pero estaba bien siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos por lo que, Aoko pausó intencionalmente y el lobo avanzó.

Si aquello no podía ser llamado amor, entonces no había necesidad de las palabras. Las preguntas danzaban en sus mentes pero al final, nada de su vida cambiaría.

La siguió hasta más allá ver el pueblo donde vivía y se escondió al preciso instante en el que ella volteo buscándolo con sus ojos azules, teniendo ganas de simplemente verlo a la cara. Sabiendo que era un sueño imposible, rió con ironía y camino lentamente a su casa.

El lobo de pelaje castaño volvió a apoyarse en un tronco, perdido con la mirada.

 _«Quiero verla… quiero tocarla… sólo quiero hablarle, esa chica es amable y yo astuto. Pero como dijo mi líder, nuestro encuentro marca un final.»_

La castaña, alejada de él, apretó sus manos con tristeza.

— ¿Cuántas veces le he rogado a Dios? —se preguntó—. Ah... —suspiró con un nudo en la garganta—, lamentablemente, soy _la caperucita roja…_

—Y yo _el lobo._ —en respuesta, en susurros alejados, Kaito contestó en un condenado silencio.

[...]

Sobaba sus ojos con angustia, el día de ayer lloró en silencio en su solitaria cama. Empezaba a querer suicidarse. Tal vez era la única forma de desaparecer y dejar de estar maldecida pero no dejaría al lobo solo, por supuesto que no. Su mayor anhelo, era ser la caperucita roja del lobo.

Pretendía compartir su maldición junta; luchar al unísono, por lo que Aoko caminó hasta la casa de su abuela nuevamente, en pleno silencio escuchando como algo se acercaba, lejos de ser él, volteo con gran esperanza, pero al parecer era simplemente, un pequeño conejo de pelaje rojo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó amablemente, se hinco y de su canasta dejo sacar algunas zanahorias para dejárselas en el suelo mientras el pequeño herbívoro rojo corría hacia ella. Aoko sonrió, viendo complacida cómo éste se alimentaba mientras que de lejos, Kaito la veía.

Su amabilidad era tan inmensa que le perturbaba un poco. Y al mismo tiempo, le maravillaba. En verdad era una estúpida, distraerse con animales cuando sabía que, simplemente, tenía que seguir caminando.

La castaña pretendía sacar más comida, pero ambos protagonistas voltearon su mirada al escuchar el chasqueo de unas ramas. Aoko pensaba que era él, pero Kaito estaba al lado contrario, él tragó en seco observando quién podría ser.

La chica abrió enormemente sus ojos, cuando vio la figura de un lobo acercarse hasta quedar en frente de ella.

— ¡Ah! —asustada, retrocedió dándose cuenta que la mirada azul del de pelaje negro no la miraba a ella, si no a su supuesta presa—, ¡corre conejo! —le gritó, pero éste la vio y no inmuto.

 _« ¡¿Pero qué haces estúpida?! ¡Corre!_ _»_ Le dijo mentalmente incapaz de hacer algo, aquel lobo no era como él.

El carnívoro incrusto sus patas en la tierra y se posiciono al frente del conejo, gruñéndole a Aoko, ésta tembló, no podía moverse, su cuerpo había sido paralizado, pero cambio de situación al ver que el conejo avanzaba para quedarse al lado del lobo y mostrar algo de afecto hacia él.

— ¿Conejito? —ladeó su cabeza sin entender. Éste, con sus ojos cafés la miró y luego al lobo.

Kaito también estaba incapacitado para pensar otra cosa, esa escena era totalmente extraña hasta para ellos.

El carnívoro se calmó y agarró al conejo del pelaje, el pequeño animal no hizo nada, sólo la vio y ambos se marcharon. La chica quedo plasmada y sin buscar una razón, escogió otro camino para seguirlos, aunque no fue la única. El lobo también eligió el mismo.

[...]

¿Qué había significado eso?

Cualquiera se sorprendería, no obstante, ellos derramaron algunas lágrimas.  
Porque, aquellos animales eran lo que ellos querían ser. Aoko, al frente del lobo quien con cariño, con su feroz semblante, acurrucaba amorosamente al pequeño e indefenso conejo, el cual le recibía con todo su amor. Distintos en tamaños, especies, colores, la forma de vivir y comer. Todo era diferente, pero a pesar de eso… estaban lágrimas puras de Aoko corrieron por sus ojos hasta pasar por sus mejillas y caer.

—Qué hermoso…—sollozó, posaba sus pequeñas y cremosas manos por todo sus ojos, tratando de cesar el agua que no dejaba de salir.

Pero no era la única.

Atrás de ella, escondido y observando la imagen. Kaito apretaba sus puños, plasmaba su cabeza en el tronco de un árbol y oprimía su mandíbula como podía, el nudo en la garganta se formó rápidamente al simple hecho de ver aquella escena como a la pequeña caperucita llorar en la misma posición que él y a la vez sentir lo mismo. El lobo de sus bolsillos sacó aquella manzana la cual seguía intacta como si fuera prohibida. La miró y de sus ojos escaparon varias gotas.

La caperucita caminó a paso lento y ciego, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente por la impotencia que adentro se formaba, se alejó de los animales y cayó por tropezarse en la rama de un árbol no tan lejos. Se quejó, el llanto le ganó y como pudo se arrastró en el suelo, respaldando su espalda en el gran robusto tronco en el cual al otro lado, su fiel _lobo_ reposaba.

Kaito mordió su labio inferior, tan fuerte que la sangre corría por la carne de este. Se dejó caer al igual que la Nakamori, en verdad quería consolarla, pero al ver sus manos, notaba que temblaba. La amaba, y quería abrazarla. Sin embargo, jamás podría.

Por más que luchaba, por más que recaba, sus colmillos y garras no iban a desaparecer. Así que solo le quedaba esperar hasta que las lágrimas ya no se escucharan más; estaría del otro lado del árbol.

Para… ¿siempre?

Aoko bajó sus manos para reposarlas en el pasto lo cual Kaito lo notó y, con tristeza, sacaba la manzana de su bolsillo, la guió a su boca y mordió un pedazo. Lo masticó y trató de tragar, pues era un lobo, aunque, no le fue imposible comerlo.

Lo tragó con una sonrisa, sabia mal pero el sabor era perfecto como adictivo. Después de aquello, guió la manzana hasta al lado de Aoko, el cual la diferencia no era mucha, si solo ambos estiraban sus manos un poco más, podían tocarse. Entonces, el lobo hizo rodar la manzana hasta que tocara los pequeños dedos de la chica.

Ella abrió sus ojos por el tacto, se giró levemente para apreciar la manzana de aquel día, sabiendo quien estaba atrás, observo más allá y vio las garras de él.

Sonrió amargamente y tomo la manzana para ver la forma de la mordida. Abrió nuevamente sus parpados viendo la figura y como sus dientes filosos también eran marcados, se sonrojó y su corazón latió.

—Perfecto —musitó algo animada, para luego dirigir aquella misma parte a su boca y morderla de la misma manera. Con el pecho palpitando, sus mejillas rojas, hizo lo mismo que _el lobo_ sólo que esta vez la dejó al medio de ambos y tocó la parte que mordió. Por otra parte, el lobo la imitó, logrando que juntos tocaran la misma manzana, a escasos centímetros de que sus dedos se encontraran.

A lo lejos, se podía apreciar un _corazón_ en la manzana. El corazón que ambos compartían.

* * *

 _Y bueno, eso es todo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, es lo más largo que he escrito, ahora que lo pienso. Sin embargo, lo más importante es que les haya gustado._

 _ **CruciPuzzle:** Es genial tener nuevos lectores. Quería engañar de alguna manera. Además, Kaito es alguien temerario, en algunas ocasiones. Mewhehe, es mi segundo lime publicado, el resto está en lo más profundo de la madriguera, y… Vaya, me extraña que te hayas perdido, tendré en cuenta ese detalle. Me alegra que se encuentre así, pues de eso se trata; claridad para poder trasmitir. ¡Gracias por tu reviews!_

 _ **Angel-LauraR:**_ _¡Yaaho~! ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Kohai! (Soy la peor senpai ;v;) Esto va también como premio por tu arduo y tortuoso estudio (qué yo no haría nada mal en imitar xD)_ _¡Espero de corazón que te haya gustado! Al principio me costó mucho hacer calzar la idea, y creo que de romance me quedó muy flojo, pero en fin, espero haber logrado sacarte una sonrisa al menos :D_

 _Ojalá a los demás que se pasen por aquí también les haya gustado._ _Sí… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Espero que éste también te haya gustado. El KaiAo es tan fuerte como un putazo de Saitama (¿) Sí, sin Pandora, las cadenas no existen uwu/ ¡Gracias por tu review!_

 _ **shihoran:** Me dio gusto verte por aquí otra vez. No, golpe no. Si me golpeas… ¡Harás al MikaYuu mil veces más Canon! Muajajajá. Okno. Gracias._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Ciao~


	4. Noches Cálidas

_**¡Ciaossu!**_

 _¿Cómo están? Sí, soy yo otra vez x3 Sin saber bien el motivo, quiero termina pronto esta colección. Además, me emociona porque será la primera cosa que terminó ;v; Aunque este será uno de mis últimos aportes al fandom de las creaciones de Gosho-troll. Siendo las ultimas_ _ **"Las sonrisas de Cheshire",**_ _ **"El temor del mago blanco"**_ _y "_ _ **Los siete cuervos del Pecado"**_ _el cual debo actualizar. Son dos años sin escribir nada para él. –nótese el autospam (?) xD-_

 _Y para lo que les interese la segunda parte del anterior one-shot, porque sí habrá, será el siguiente y el que finalice la colección. Tardará más tiempo, ya que quiero cerrar esta cosa, con broche de oro :"v_

 _Espero que les guste este drabble :3 El cual, inicialmente fue escrito para un concurso, pero que al final, no participe por falta de inspiración uwu Pero que, de alguna forma el OST de_ _ **Undertale**_ _me ayudó, aquí está nwn_

 **Status:** (4/5)

 **Summary:** En las noches, Aoko tenía la costumbre de robas sábanas. Pero aquello, no significaba un aspecto negativo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para su creador, Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

" **Noches Cálidas"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Repentinamente, el frio abrazó al conocido mago ladrón, haciéndole despertar de forma incomoda. Aún así, lo agradecía. Había sido liberado de una bizarra pesadilla. El tan sólo recordarla, le hacía temblar. Un enorme ejército de salmones lo perseguían, todo ellos liderados por su amiga de la infancia.

Frunció el entrecejo y negó en un movimiento de cabeza. Aoko ya no era su amiga, aquello había quedado como un rol de antaño. Ahora, ella era su novia. A decir verdad, se consideraba muy afortunado, no fue fácil lograr tenerla así.

La furia que reinó en la joven fue enorme, al ser consciente que él era Kaito Kid. Su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío al recordar los fuertes golpes que recibió con la fregona. ¡Con un carajo, casi la dejaba sin hijos! Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, picoteó con el dedo índice la nuca de la castaña.

—Hey, Aoko…—llamó con voz suave, al igual que una canción de cuna. La aludida no se movió en lo más mínimo, Kaito torció la boca al verse ignorado. Realmente hacia frio, si continuaba expuesto, sin duda se enfermaría—. ¡Aoko! —exclamó con suavidad.

No hubo éxito.

Estornudó al medio minuto.

Apretó los dientes, ¿Por qué siempre ella le quitaba las cobijas al dormir? Ya se debía de haber acostumbrado a dormir con compañía, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos. Es más, ¿por qué el clima debía ser tan bipolar? ¡Por eso mismo odiaba el otoño! En el día era cálido, con ligera humedad. Y eso cambiaba en las noches; una gran gèlidez transitaba el ambiente. Esa estación del año, sólo valía la pena por las bonitas hojas ocres que caen de los árboles. Posó su mano en la mejilla femenina, y la jaló con fuerza, la suficiente para no lastimarla y despertarla.

— ¿Ah? ¿Kaito? —musitó adormilada, mirándolo con confusión—. Buenos días.

—Es de noche.

—Pues… Buenas noches —y dándole la espalda al muchacho, tuvo la intención de dormir otra vez.

—Aoko, las sábanas…—mencionó el mago, comenzando a desenvolverla del enredo que ella misma se hizo—. Otra vez me las quitaste.

Rápidamente, su novia colaboró en desenredarse y lo ayudó a que vuelvan a acomodarse cuando se dispusieron a dormir.

—Disculpa.

—Es lo mismo todas las noches…—reprochó Kaito.

—Disculpa…

Kuroba la observó aparentando estar molesto; pero al verla con esa mueca de lamento, haciendo un puchero y mirándolo con esos azules ojos, se vio obligado a desviar la mirada mientras gruñía con enfado.

Sin que lo esperase, Aoko lo abrazó por detrás y sintió su rostro arder cuando notó que ella acomodó la frente en su espalda.

—Si te abrazo de esta forma, no tendré que robar las sabanas —dijo la chica con tono dulce y travieso. Kaito agradeció que desde en esa posición, la castaña no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

—Haz lo que quieras —zanjó suspirando.

Si de esa forma lograba que su novia durmiera así con él, entonces, ese aspecto no era nada negativo. Antes de rendirse ante el sueño, un último pensamiento cruzó su mente y, una sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante

" _Continua robando sábanas, Aoko"_

* * *

 _Y bueno, eso es todo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado_

 ** _Angel-LauraR:_** _Porque yo quise. Así de simple. Ya verás qué sucederá con la continuación :3 Waaa, lo más importante es que te haya gustado. Te mataré con más fluffy, ya verás… ¿Un beso o un abrazo, o un lime? Todo puede pasar de todo 7u7 Pues, GoRa es malvado uwu por eso, pero ya los hicieron indirectamente oficiales con las entrevistas, así que estoy feliz con eso. Y con los CD-dramas uwu/ ¿EEEEHHHHH? ¡No! Pues no leas así, debes leer estando tranquila y relajada. Duerme bien, me haces sentir mal que me leas estando casi muerta XD Eres amargada como Haibara :v *huye mientras grita*; ¡Amargamente divertida, pervertida y cool~! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

 _ **RanKudoi:**_ _Es que no me quiere :c Porque ellos siempre estarán unidos, incluso si lo que los une son sentimientos negativos, existirá la luz. Pues sí, es Kaito. Exacto, vive aún dentro de mí. Pero la "Alice-ShinRanista" está en coma, por casi ser asesinada por una persona. Por leer algo que le fue robado. Nada bonito, eh. Debilidad en DC/MK… creo que es el Magic Quartet. ¿Has leído todos mis fics, incluso los que no son de este fandom…? Vale, por primera vez me siento stalkeada. Wiiiiii :DDDD Pero sufro al escribir lemon –sea hetero, slash o Femslash- porque me da mucha vergüenza ;v; por eso no publicó esa clase de escritos uwu Yo no soy una caperucita, soy una coneja negra. ¡Cracias por leer!_

 _Por cada zanahoria que dejes, un ladrón es feliz con su joya azul._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Ciao~


End file.
